


Sweater Weather

by banditohoneys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Gay, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditohoneys/pseuds/banditohoneys
Summary: His eyes catch on the clothing section, more specifically a sapphire blue knit sweater.Before he knows it, his hands are feeling the soft texture of the sweater and all that he can think about is how good it'd look on George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is just like the first part , like an introduction to the story, that’s why it’s so short. i hope you guys like it :D

"Hi," Dream says groggily as he enters the voice call with Sapnap and George. "Hey," Sapnap responds, a chuckle evident in his tone. Dream assumes it's due to his sad excuse of a morning voice. "George is streaming." Sapnap continues.

"Oh," Dream blearily opens up George's stream. His eyes shift to George's facecam in the corner of the screen. "Want to join us on the SMP?" George asks. "Give me a minute, I just woke up." George laughs, covering his mouth with his forearm.

"George, you really need to change up your wardrobe," Dream states, noting George's hoodie. "You wear sweatshirts every single day." Sapnap wheezes. George shakes his head. "It's cold! I don't like being cold, okay?!" He says jokingly. Dream smiles back, forgetting George can't see him. "Join us," Sapnap draws out his words, referring to the Dream SMP. "Okay, okay." Dream gives in and joins is friends in game.

Dream's feet hit the linoleum floor of the Target he walked into. His original intention being bread, he grabs a basket and tosses a bag of m&m's into the red plastic. His ears register the overplayed pop music coming through the store speakers. Dream scans the aisles for anything interesting, anything to break his bank account more. His eyes catch on the clothing section, more specifically a sapphire blue knit sweater.

Before he knows it, his hands are feeling the soft texture of the sweater and all that he can think about is how good it'd look on George. Gently, Dream picks up the price tag. Expensive, but reasonable. "Why are you considering buying this," Dream mumbles to himself. He walks away from the sweater, on a mission to buy bread like he needed to.

"Would that be all?" The cashier asks, motioning to the loaf of bread and bag of m&m' s on the conveyor belt. Dream opens his mouth to say yes, but an image of the sweater drives itself into his mind. "Actually, I forgot something- Is it okay if I grab it real quick?" He looks behind him, seeing no line. The cashier nods. "Be quick," 

Dream gently sets down the bright blue sweater on the conveyor belt. The cashier hits a few buttons. "Your total is $55.87. Cash or card?" Dream hands them his credit card. The cashier bags his items. "Thank you," He says, walking back through the automatic doors.

Dream lays down the sweater on top of his countertops. He brings out a piece of paper and a pen, along with a big cardboard box.

Dear George, He writes. Now you have something else to wear besides hoodies ;). Dream folds the sweater and places it in the box, setting the paper along with the knit top. He seals up the box with packing tape, only losing the start of the tape twice. Dream labels the box with George's name and address, and sets it by his door.

Dream picks up his phone. The screen displays 2 texts from Sapnap.

You up?  
Want to play something?  
Sent at 9:21 pm.  
No, I think I'm   
going to try and sleep.   
Read at 10:11 pm.

Dream, exhausted from emotions he doesn't have the energy to deal with, stumbles into his room. He switches on the bright blue string lights he has strung across his headboard. The blue reminds him of George. Everything blue does. Dream sighs, and switches them off. He can deal with the dark. 

He flops down onto his bed and buries his face in his hands. Sitting in a mixture of silence and the dark, all that can entertain him is his thoughts.

Dream isn't sleeping tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when the next update will be but I’ll try to do it soon!


End file.
